wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Emancypantki II/XXXVI
. . . . . Około dziesiątej z rana Zdzisław z porady Madzi przebrał się od stóp do głów w świeżą bieliznę i nowe ubranie. To wprowadziło go w tak doskonały humor, że zaczął nucić chrapliwym głosem, oświadczył, że ma wilczy apetyt, i kazał podać na śniadanie herbaty, jaj tudzież surowej szynki. Lecz gdy numerowy przyniósł posiłek, Zdzisław wypił jedno jajko krzywiąc się, a kawałek szynki, który wziął do ust, wyplunął. - Oto widzisz - rzekł do Madzi - takie jest moje życie. Organizm spala się z nienormalną prędkością, a apetyt nie wypełnia braków. Zaczął oglądać w lustrze swoją twarz mizerną i zapadniętą, żółtawy język, spieczone usta; następnie z zegarkiem w ręku liczył puls i oddechy, a nareszcie - założył pod pachę termometr. - Kochanie - rzekła Madzia wieszając mu się na szyi wezwij doktorów... Mnie się zdaje, że ty jesteś więcej imaginacyjny aniżeli chory... - Niech diabli porwą doktorów! - zawołał odsuwając ją. Mam ich dosyć... Już opukali mnie i wysłuchali ze wszystkich stron... - Cóż ci to szkodzi?... - Drażnią mnie... Przemordowałem z dziesięć konsyliów, a kiedy myślę o jedenastym, robi mi się tak, jakbym szedł na rusztowanie... Dopóki mnie kładą na kanapie - dodał spokojnie - a sami nie kładą się na mnie, dopóki nie widzę ich głupich min, jeszcze mogę się łudzić... Dopiero ich auskultatory, młotki, podniesione brwi i katowska delikatność przypominają mi, że nieodwołalnie jestem skazany... - Ależ, Zdzisiu, ty nie jesteś tak chory... Poproś więc kilku najlepszych i wprost zażądaj, ażeby powiedzieli prawdę... - Niech diabli wezmą ich prawdę... Już próbowałem tego. W pierwszej chwili każdy mówi, że to nic; później, kiedy go nacisnę; przyznaje, że jestem śmiertelnie chory, a w końcu myśląc, że mnie zbyt przeraził, chce wszystko obrócić w żart. Gdy to mówił, na twarzy wystąpiły mu silne wypieki. Zaczął chodzić po pokoju i prawić rozdrażnionym głosem: - Na co mi lekarze?... Myślisz, że nie mam książek, że nie wystudiowałem suchot i nie badam siebie?... Nad wieczorem gorączka, nad ranem poty, brak apetytu, oddech przyśpieszony i nieregularny, puls to samo, ciągle strata na wadze... - Ale mało kaszlesz... - wtrąciła Madzia. - Co to znaczy! - I przecie pomimo osłabienia jesteś silny... - Chwilowa poprawa, po której znowu się pogorszy. - Więc ty nie chcesz się leczyć! - zawołała Madzia z rozpaczą. - Owszem - odparł - chcę. Kazali jechać do Meranu jadę. Tam zbada mnie Tapeiner, jedyny znawca suchot, i powie zdanie, do którego się zastosuję. Madzia złożyła ręce i patrząc na brata pełnymi łez oczyma rzekła błagalnym głosem: - Ja z tobą pojadę do Meranu... Ja mam pieniądze... Zdzisław zamyślił się. - Owszem - odpowiedział. - Po konsultacji z Tapeinerem napiszę po ciebie. - Po co?... Ja teraz chcę jechać... Ja... Brat cofnął się od niej i uderzywszy się ręką w piersi odparł z gniewem: - Słuchaj, Madziu. Jeżeli dasz znać rodzicom albo będziesz mi się narzucała ze swoim towarzystwem, przysięgam, że się otruję... Tu, w tym numerze!... Pozwólcież mi przez tydzień... dwa tygodnie robić, co mnie się podoba... Madzia zrozumiała, że musi spełnić wolę brata. Nie mogła jednak oprzeć się nadziei, że brat nie jest ciężko chory. - Zobaczysz... - rzekła - przekonasz się, że będziesz zdrów... - Jakaś ty zabawna! - odparł. - Czy myślisz, że i ja nie przypuszczam tego?... Nauka mówi mi, że mam suchoty płucne, gardlane, nawet kiszkowe... Ale nadzieja niekiedy ostrzega, że mogę się mylić i że istnieje jakaś tysiączna część prawdopodobieństwa, iż nie tylko odzyskam zdrowie, ale nawet będę mógł pracować... - O, tak... mów tak zawsze!... - zawołała Madzia rzucając mu się na szyję. - Ale zaraz mnie wezwiesz, jak przyjedziesz do Meranu? - Natychmiast po konsultacji z Tapeinerem. - I już ciągle będę z tobą?... - Do śmierci - odparł całując ją w czoło. - Gdybyś uciekła, pogonię za tobą. Wiem, że ty jedna możesz mnie pielęgnować... tylko... nie sprzeciwiaj mi się. - No... więc jedź do Meranu! - rzekła Madzia stanowczo. - Zaraz... cierpliwości!... Dajże mi parę dni odpocząć... Roześmieli się oboje. - Oj, ty... ty, hipokondryku... - gromiła go siostra. - Może być, że to hipokondria. - Wiesz - odezwała się po chwili - kiedy jesteś tak bogaty, to weź dorożkę i wyjedźmy na parę godzin na powietrze. - Co tu u was za powietrze! - odparł. - W górach będę miał powietrze, a tu... wolę zaczekać na tego oryginała... Pierwszy raz w życiu widzę matematyka, który z zimną krwią utrzymuje, że wierzy w nieśmiertelność duszy... - On naprawdę wierzy i musi mieć jakieś dowody. - Szczęśliwy - westchnął Zdzisław. W południe przyszedł do hotelu Dębicki ubrany w świąteczne szaty. Miał brązowy surdut, trochę ciasny w plecach, białą pikową kamizelkę, która odstawała z przodu, i jasnopopielate spodnie z niedużą plamką niżej prawego kolana. W jednej ręce trzymał kapelusz i laskę, w drugiej letni paltot, którego rękaw wlókł się po podłodze. Na widok pięknie odzianego profesora oboje Brzescy nie mogli powstrzymać się od śmiechu. - Aha! - zawołał Dębicki - suchoty ustępują przy siostrze?... - Wie pan profesor - rzekła Madzia witając go - że Zdzisław dzisiejszej nocy pierwszy raz spał w łóżku?... - Ubrany, ale leżał... - A co ciekawsze - dodał Brzeski - że na tle pośmiertnej nicości zaczęły pokazywać mi się jakieś kształty... ruch... - Dosyć prędko - odparł Dębicki. - Konieczny skutek wczorajszej rozmowy z panem. Zamknięte oczy w stanie normalnym widzą tylko ciemność; ale gdy podrażni je jaskrawe światło, wówczas na tle ciemności muszą ukazać się widziadła. - Dobry znak - rzekł Dębicki. - Dowodzi, że nie zamarł w panu zmysł duchowy. - Ach, jaki pan dobry!... - zawołała Madzia. - Niech pan jeszcze mówi jak wczoraj, a jestem pewna, że Zdzisław nawróci się... Brzeski uśmiechnął się, Dębicki odparł chłodno: - Po to przyszedłem, ażeby dokończyć wczorajszej rozmowy. Ale muszę ostrzec, moi państwo, że nie mam zamiaru nawracać was. Nie jestem apostołem ani wy zgubionymi owcami z mojej owczarni. Jesteście dla mnie tym, czym dla chemika odczynniki chemiczne, a dla fizyka - termometr, galwanometr... Do tego przyznaję się z góry... Ton Dębickiego był tak oschły, że po obliczu Madzi przemknął cień niezadowolenia. Ale Zdzisław uścisnął rękę profesora. - Znowu imponuje mi pan - rzekł. - Istotnie teoria nieśmiertelności duszy, wykładana w tym celu, ażeby pocieszyć chorego, byłaby... przepraszam... nędzną zabawką. Ja - niech pan nie nazwie tego zarozumiałością - już za wiele umiem, ażeby mógł mnie kto zmistyfikować frazesem; a pan jest zanadto uczciwy, ażeby dopuścić się tego. Dębicki położył kapelusz na imbryku i maśle, w kącie postawił laskę, która upadła, a sam usiadł na fotelu i założywszy ręce, bez wstępu zapytał Zdzisława: - Dlaczego nie wierzysz pan w istnienie duszy, różnej i odrębnej od ciała? - Bo jej nigdy nikt nie widział - odparł Brzeski. Madzia drgnęła. Dziwne przebiegło ją uczucie wobec tak prostego sformułowania kwestii. - A dlaczego - mówił Dębicki - wierzysz pan, że zjawisko zwane światłem polega na czterystu do ośmiuset trylionów drgań na sekundę? Kto widział te drgania? - Wiadomość o drganiach wynika z rachunku opartego na fakcie, że dwa promienie światła uderzając o siebie mogą się przygasić. - A czy to, że ja, pan i wszyscy ludzie myślą i czują, nie jest faktem co najmniej równie dobrym jak wzajemne przygaszanie się promieni światła? - Ale fakt myślenia wcale nie dowodzi, że dusza jest czymś odrębnym od ciała. Wszakże ona może być i jest na pewno ruchem cząstek mózgu. Bez mózgu nie ma myśli. - A o tym skąd pan wie?... Do czasów Gilberta sądzono, że elektryczność istnieje tylko w bursztynie, dziś wiemy, że może istnieć w całym wszechświecie. Zwyczajni ludzie sądzą, że w tym miejscu, gdzie marznie woda, a jeszcze bardziej - merkuriusz, nie ma ciepła; fizycy zaś są pewni, żejeszcze o dwieście pięćdziesiąt i dwieście sześćdziesiąt stopni poniżej zamarzania wody jest ciepło. Stąd wniosek, że aczkolwiek duszę dzisiaj upatrujemy tylko w mózgu, nasi następcy mogą dojrzeć ją w roślinie, w kamieniu, nawet w tym, co nazywa się - barometryczną próżnią. - No - rzekł Zdzisław - to są dopiero przypuszczenia. Tymczasem fakt, że myśl jest funkcją mózgu. - 0... właśnie! Może pan zechce dowieść tego? - wtrącił Dębicki. - Dowody pan zna - odparł Brzeski - więc wyliczę tylko ich nagłówki. Widzimy w świecie zwierzęcym, że większemu rozwojowi mózgu odpowiada większy rozwój umysłowości. Ze świata zaś ludzkiego wiemy, że nadmierny albo skąpy napływ krwi do mózgu osłabia lub unicestwia samo myślenie. Że alkohol, kawa, herbata, podniecając krążenie krwi, podniecają proces myślenia. Że gdy mózg więdnie na starość, słabną zarazem zdolności umysłowe... Decydującymi są doświadczenia Flourensa, który niszczył świadomość w gołębiach wycinając im warstwy mózgu; lecz gdy mózg odrastał, gołąb odzyskiwał świadomość... Zresztą - co mam więcej mówić?... Zna pan drugi tom Moleschotta pod tytułem: Krążenie życia. A ty, Madziu, możesz przeczytać bodaj osiemnasty list: O myśli. - Teraz ja proszę pana - rzekł Dębicki - ażebyś nie posądził mnie o zarozumiałość. Otóż od bardzo dawna nie mogę wyjść z podziwu, że ludzie tej bystrości, co Moleschott albo Vogt, są tak naiwnymi w kwestii dowodów. Powiem krótko. Wszystkie doświadczenia robione nad mózgiem: badania produktów chemicznych, temperatury mózgu, jako prądów elektrycznych, wszystkie uszkodzenia mózgu, umyślne czy przypadkowe, dowiodły tylko jednej rzeczy, że - mózg jest organem ducha. Człowiek z uszkodzonym mózgiem źle myśli czy nie może objawiać, że myśli; jak człowiek z uszkodzonym okiem źle widzi lub wcale nie widzi, a człowiek z uszkodzoną nogą - źle chodzi lub wcale nie chodzi. Tymczasem w naturze zjawisko ruchu bynajmniej nie jest związane z muskułami ani wrażliwość na światło - z okiem. Spadający kamień porusza się, choć nie ma muskułów ani nerwów; płytka fotograficzna i selen są wrażliwe na światło, choć nie posiadają nerwu optycznego... Jeżeli więc ruch mechaniczny może istnieć poza granicami muskułów, a wrażliwość na światło poza granicami oka, dlaczegoż by myśl, uczucie, świadomość nie miały istnieć poza obrębem mózgu? Bez mózgu nie ma myśli... bez bursztynu nie ma elektryczności! Pomyśl pan, czy to nie dzieciństwo... - Pysznie!... - zawołał Brzeski. - Teraz zostaje profesorowi tylko pokazać nam duszę w kamieniu i barometrycznej próżni... - Nie, panie. Nie pokażę ci ani duszy, ani tego łańcucha, którym zmierzano odległość ziemi bodajby od księżyca, ani czterystu trylionów drgań na sekundę... Są to bowiem fakta nie podpadające pod zmysły... Ale zrobię co innego: pokażę panu nowe zagadnienia dla myśli. - Nie jest to wprawdzie to samo... - wtrącił Zdzisław. - Znajdzie się i to samo. Tymczasem posłuchaj pan. Z górą przed stoma laty ktoś zapytywał Woltera: czy dusza ludzka może żyć po śmierci? Na to wielki satyryk odpowiedział: czy śpiew słowika zostaje po śmierci słowika?... Jest to dowcip kryjący w sobie wielką prawdę. Ale wie pan, co się stało w niecały wiek po tej genialnej odpowiedzi?... Przyszedł Hirn, Joule, Meyer i - dowiedli, że po śmierci słowika nie zostaje wprawdzie śpiew słowika, ale energia ukryta w tym śpiewie - zostaje i zostanie na całą wieczność. Innymi słowy, śpiew słowika, jako drganie powietrza działające na nasz słuch, znika; ale utajony w nim iloczyn z połowy kwadratu prędkości przez masę, czyli to, co stanowi duszę śpiewu, żyć będzie na wieki. W naturze nie ma potęgi, która mogłaby zniszczyć ten byt niewidzialny, a jednak rzeczywisty. - No, to jeszcze nie jest nieśmiertelność duszy indywidualnej, czyjegoś j a... - przerwał Zdzisław. - Zaczekaj pan!... To nie jest - to, ale zawsze - jest coś, a raczej dwa c o s i e: jakiś byt rzeczywisty, choć niewidzialny, i - jakaś wieczność, o której mówią nie baby pod kościołem, ale fizycy. Niech więc pan zapamięta, że są rzeczywistości nie podpadające pod zmysły i że jest nieśmiertelność dowiedziona w sposób naukowy... - Ale nie dla mojej duszy... - Przyjdzie i to; nie zaraz, ale przyjdzie. W tej chwili zwrócę uwagę pańską, że nieśmiertelność energii i materii, dowiedziona faktami i rachunkiem dopiero w naszych czasach, była przeczuwana od tysięcy lat. Przeczucia te wyraźnie formułowali greccy filozofowie, Spencer zaś mniema, że przeczucie niezniszczalności materii i energii narzuca się każdemu umysłowi w sposób konieczny. Nauka więc pod tym względem nie zrobiła nowego odkrycia, lecz tylko - potwierdziła to, co ogół niejasno odczuwał. Otóż nie zaprzeczysz pan, że ludzkość w nierównie wyższym stopniu posiada przeczucie nieśmiertelności duszy. Nie widzi ona wyraźnie, ale spostrzega jakieś ogólne kontury tej prawdy; powszechność zaś przeczuć stanowi ważną wskazówkę... - Są jednak ludzie nie mający tych przeczuć - wtrącił Brzeski. - Są też ludzie niewrażliwi na światło, ślepi. Pociesz się pan jednak, że jak dla kompensaty istnieją ludzie obdarzeni wyjątkowo dobrym wzrokiem, którzy bez szkieł widzą księżyce Jowisza, tak również istnieją ludzie obdarowani wyjątkowo silnym zmysłem duchowym. Ci rozprawiają o duszy i o świecie nadzmysłowym jak my o Saskim placu, na który w tej chwili patrzę. Wstręt do nicości, wrodzony ludzkiej naturze, tym bardziej zastanawia, że nicość przedstawiamy sobie jako twardy sen. Otóż my z twardym snem jesteśmy oswojeni równie dobrze jak ze stanem czuwania. Więcej nawet - twardy sen jest bardzo przyjemnym zjawiskiem, a na odwrót: życie, czuwanie bywa niekiedy pełne cierpień. Mimo to myśl o wiecznym śnie przeraża nas, a myśl o wiecznym czuwaniu, choćby nawet nie wolnym od przykrości, napełnia nas pociechą. Nicość jest wstrętna ludzkiej naturze, pociąg do życia wiecznego prawie powszechny. Jeżeli więc istnieje szkoła filozoficzna, która wierzy i głosi nicość, to - powinna mieć jakieś potężne dowody. Nie ci bowiem dowodzą, którzy podzielają wiarę powszechną, a raczej instynkt powszechny w pewnym kierunku, ale ci, którzy wskazują - nowy kierunek. Otóż, jak się pan przekona, system dowodów materialistycznych nie tylko nie ma wartości naukowej, ale opiera się na tak rażących niedorzecznościach, że zdumiewają. - Już zaczynam się zdumiewać - wtrącił Brzeski - ale... tym, co pan powiedział. Madzia wpatrywała się w Dębickiego jak w dziwowisko. Prawie nie śmiała oddychać. - Opowiem bajkę - ciągnął profesor. - Ktoś, uderzony faktem, że zwykli ludzie zachwycają się niknącymi obrazami, postanowił osobiście zbadać tę kwestię. W tym celu poszedł na przedstawienie niknących obrazów, ale ażeby nie poddawać się wrażeniom tłumów, które bardzo często są omylne, wie pan, co zrobił?... Zalepił sobie oba oczy... - Puszcza się profesor!... - zawołał Brzeski. - Zaczekaj pan. Siedzi tedy na przedstawieniu nasz filozof z zalepionymi oczyma, słyszy muzykę katarynki, brawa publiczności i robi wnioski. "Uważam - mówi sobie - że ci państwo najczęściej biją brawa wówczas, gdy katarynka gra melodie smętne, a śmieją się, gdy gra skoczne. Widzowie z pierwszego rzędu są najbardziej ożywieni, gdyż - siedzą na wyściełanych krzesłach. Przy ostatniej zaś serii obrazów dlatego panowało tak uroczyste milczenie, ponieważ latarnia zaczęła kopcić i swąd napełnił salę". Co byś pan powiedział o takim badaczu niknących obrazów?... - zapytał nagle Dębicki. - Że jest głupiec - odparł Zdzisław. - Masz pan słuszność. Badacz ten jest głupcem, ponieważ do badania pewnej grupy zjawisk użył niewłaściwego zmysłu, a co gorsze: zapieczętował sobie właściwy zmysł. Teraz opowiem drugą bajkę - ciągnął Dębicki. - Inny mędrzec chciał zbadać własności światła. W tym celu zapalił lampę naftową i wykonał na niej szereg doświadczeń, z których okazało się: Że nafta nieczysta daje gorsze światło aniżeli czysta; że przy podniesieniu knota światło wzmacnia się, a przy zniżaniu knota światło słabnie. Że światło również słabnie, gdy na knocie utworzy się grzybek albo gdy knot będziemy naciskać patykiem i - tak dalej. Wreszcie skończył eksperymenta i na ich zasadzie ogłosił, że światło jest funkcją knota i nafty; poza knotem i naftą nie istnieje. Światło nie ma żadnych innych własności oprócz tych, które można zbadać na knocie za pomocą szrubki i patyka. Po spaleniu się knota światło ginie i - tak dalej. Tymczasem ktoś, obeznany z optyką, odparł mu na to, że światło może istnieć poza swoim źródłem, czego dowodzą bodaj gwiazdy, które od wieków mogły zgasnąć, a niemniej światło od nich wciąż przepływa nieskończoność. Że światło ma własności inne aniżeli knot: odbija się, załamuje się, dzieli się na pojedyńcze barwy, polaryzuje się i tak dalej. Że nareszcie potrzeba być głupcem, ażeby nie odróżniać światła od knota albo opierać optykę na produktach spalania nafty. Otóż, kochany panie Zdzisławie, w człowieku są trzy różne rzeczy: organizm, który odpowiada knotowi, zjawiska fizjologiczne odpowiadające promieniowi, który powstaje ze spalenia się nafty w powietrzu, i - dusza, która odpowiada światłu. Ta dusza ma swoje własności pozacielesne i swoje zjawiska pozafizjologiczne. Ta dusza nie jest produktem strawienia i utlenienia pokarmów, ale jest oryginalną farmą energii czy ruchów, które odbywają się nie w substancji mózgowej, ale w jakiejś całkiem innej, może być w eterze wypełniającym wszechświat. - Nie dość jasno chwytam cel pańskiego porównania - wtrącił Brzeski. - Widzi pan, chciałem to powiedzieć, że materializm zyskał niby faktyczne podstawy od czasu, gdy za pomocą fizjologii chciano wytłomaczyć, a może i zastąpić psychologię. Cóż się pokazało? Oto, że kalecząc mózg można paraliżować ruchy, wywołać zapominanie wyrazów, zakłócić uwagę, nawet przyćmić świadomość. Czyli: kalecząc knot można wywołać kopcenie lampy, nawet zgasić światło. Czy jednak fizjologia objaśniła nam naturę duszy? Wcale nie. Nie ona bowiem odkryła, że zasadniczymi objawami duszy jest myśl, uczucie, wola; nie fizjologia też powiedziała, że posiadamy zdolności bierne, pamięć, twórczość, współczucie, cele... Zatem fizjologia z całym systemem swoich cięć, podwiązywań, elektryzowań, zatruć i tak dalej nie jest organem właściwym do badania duszy, jak węch albo słuch nie są organami właściwymi do badania obrazów niknących. Naturę duszy, czyli rozmaite jej zdolności i nieskończone łańcuchy duchowych zjawisk odkrył nam nie wzrok, nie s k a l p e l, ale - wewnętrzna obserwacja, nasze p o c z u c i e s a m y c h s i e b i e. Więc to p o c z u c i e jest właściwym zmysłem, jedynym zmysłem, którym b e z p o ś r e d n i o możemy badać naszą duszę. Nie twierdzę, że anatomia i fizjologia na nic nie przydadzą się psychologii. Owszem: odkrycie prędkości wrażeń, ogrzewania się mózgu w czasie pracy, zużywanie się pewnych materiałów, elektryczne prądy mózgowe i mnóstwo innych odkryć mogą mieć olbrzymią doniosłość praktyczną. Dzięki anatomii i fizjologii poznajemy bliżej tę zdumiewającą fabrykę, w której dokonywają się najcudowniejsze działania w naturze. Może nadejść czas, że anatomia i fizjologia opiszą nam i wytłomaczą budowę każdego mechanizmu wykonawczego, z jakiego składa się nasz system nerwowy. Ale nigdy nie wytłomaczą i nie opiszą zasadniczej własności ducha, jaką jest - c z u c i e. Czuję kolor czerwony i zielony, tony wysokie i niskie, czuję twardość i miękkość, ciepło i zimno; czuję zapach octu i róży, głód i trudność w oddychaniu, ruchy moich rąk i nóg. Czuję radość i smutek, miłość i nienawiść, czuję, że czegoś pragnę, a czegoś lękam się, że pamiętam przeszłość. Czuję wreszcie, że jedne z moich kombinacyj umysłowych odpowiadają faktom spostrzeżonym przez zmysły, a inne kombinacje są - moimi własnymi utworami. Słowem - odkrywam cały świat zjawisk będących tylko rozmaitymi formami czucia, tego dziwnego czucia, które czuje nawet - samo siebie. A jednocześnie spostrzegam, że ani fizyka, ani chemia, ani teoria komórek, ani wszystkie razem wzięte doświadczenia fizjologiczne nie powiedzą mi: c z y m j e s t c z u c i e ? Jest to bowiem fakt elementarny i dla każdego człowieka jedyny. Wiem, że w przestrzeni krążą i palą się miliony słońc, że dokoła mnie żyją miliony istot,że wszyscy ludzie - myślą, cieszą się, pragną, pamiętają. Ale również wiem, że czucie, które ja posiadam i którym ogarniam cały świat, że to moje czucie jest jedyne w naturze. Ja za nikogo czuć nie mogę i nikt za mnie; ja nikomu nie zajrzę w głąb jego czucia i nikt nie zajrzy w moje. Pod tym względem jestem istotą wyłączną i niezastąpioną. I z tego punktu miałeś pan rację twierdząc wczoraj, że gdyby zgasł twój duch, czyli twoje czucie, razem z nim zginąłby jeden wszechświat. Otóż to c z u c i e, t o m o j e c z u c i e; nie jest własnością tego, co nazywamy organizmem materialnym. - To zaczyna być interesujące - odezwał się zamyślony Brzeski. - Pozwolisz pan, że zrobię jeszcze jedno zboczenie - mówił profesor. - Poglądy materialistyczne popularyzują się dość łatwo, szczególniej między młodzieżą, która zaczyna studiować nauki przyrodnicze. Przyczyną tego jest małe ukształcenie filozoficzne, dalej - popęd do nowości, który cechuje wiek młody, wreszcie - jasność nauk przyrodniczych i porządek, jaki w nich panuje. Są to jednak przyczyny drugorzędne. Ale wiesz pan, co stanowi fundament popularności materializmu?... Prawie niepodobna uwierzyć, a przecie tak jest: podstawą łatwości, z jaką ludzie przyjmują materialistyczne poglądy, jest.. Domyśl się pan, co... Oto pewne gramatyczne skrócenie!... Mówimy zwykle w ten sposób: "Ogień parzy - kamień jest ciężki - dwa a dwa jest cztery - słońce jest odległe od ziemi o dwadzieścia jeden milionów mil jeograficznych." Tymczasem są to skrócone formy mówienia; dokładnie bowiem należałoby mówić: "Ja czuję, że ogień parzy - ja czuję, że kamień jest ciężki - ja ciągle doświadczam, że dwa a dwa jest cztery - ja, na podstawie spostrzeżeń, czyli zmysłowych czuć, wywnioskowałem, że słońce jest od nas odległe na dwadzieścia jeden milionów mil..." Różnica tych dwu form mówienia jest ogromna. Człowiek bowiem, nieukształcony filozoficznie, mówiąc krótko: "kamień jest ciężki", wyobraża sobie, że głosi jakąś prawdę bezwarunkową, która istnieje poza nim. Lecz gdy powiemy: "Ja czuję, że kamień jest ciężki", rozumiemy w tej samej chwili, że dla naszej wiedzy ciężkość kamienia nie jest żadnym objawieniem, ale tylko: sformułowaniem stanu naszego czucia. Otóż wszystkie nasze sądy o świecie zewnętrznym, wszystkie tak hucznie reklamowane "obserwacje i eksperymenta" opierają się na tych zasadniczych faktach, że "ja coś czuję, ja coś wiem i ja w coś wierzę". Czy świat realny naprawdę istnieje? i czy on wygląda tak, jak my go widzimy? czyli też cała natura jest złudzeniem naszych zmysłów, niknącym obrazem, który trwa dopóty, dopóki żyjemy sami? tego nie jesteśmy pewni. Ale jedno jest dla nas niewątpliwe, że czujemy samych siebie i - coś, co nie jest nami, czyli czujemy własną duszę, na którą działają jakieś wpływy zewnętrzne. Z tego objaśnienia wynikają dwa ważne wnioski. Pierwszy jest ten, że nielogicznie jest tłomaczyć zjawiska duchowe za pomocą zjawisk materialnych; nielogicznie jest objaśniać prawdę pewniejszą za pomocą prawdy mniej pewnej. To, co nazywamy n a t u r ą, jest sumą naszych czuć: wzrokowych, dotykowych, muskularnych, słuchowych, czyli j e s t w y r o b e m naszego ducha. Zatem - nie mamy prawa uważać siebie za wyrób natury, jak zegarmistrz nie ma prawa mówić, że sam został zbudowany przez swoje zegary. Tym mniej mamy prawa twierdzić, że nasza dusza jest wytworem komórek mózgowych albo: tlenu, azotu, węgla, wodoru, fosforu... Jeżeli bowiem to, co nazywamy np. fosforem, jest sumą wrażeń, które odczuwa nasza dusza, więc ta - odczuwająca dusza jest czymś innym aniżeli suma jej wrażeń, jest co najmniej płótnem, na którym odbijają się wrażenia. Druga kwestia jest jeszcze ciekawsza. Materialiści mówią: "Natura składa się z sił i materii", trzeba zaś mówić: "Natura składa się z sił i materii a przede wszystkim - z duszy, która ją odczuwa i określa." To więc, co nazywamy r z e c z y w i s t o ś c i ą, nie jest p o d w ó j n e (siła i materia), ale p o t r ó j n e (duch, siła i materia), i pierwsza jednostka z tej trójki, mianowicie duch, jest dla nas pewniejszą aniżeli dwie inne: siła i materia. Otóż z tej uwagi wypływa wniosek olbrzymiej doniosłości: jeżeli fizyka i chemia dowiodła niezniszczalności siły i materii, tym samym dowiodła - niezniszczalności ducha. Duch bowiem, siła i materia nie są trzema rzeczami niezależnymi od siebie, ale jakby trzema bokami tego samego trójkąta. Mój duch, który wzniósł się tak wysoko, że dostrzegł nieśmiertelność swoich własnych utworów, sam również musi być nieśmiertelny, tylko pełniejszy, bogatszy od nich w chwale nieśmiertelności. W tym miejscu Madzia rozpłakała się. - Czegóż beczysz?... - zapytał brat. - Albo nie słyszysz... - odparła. - Słyszę traktat, który mnie zadziwia. Ale jest to tylko system filozoficzny, kombinacja umysłowa... - Ale ja ją lepiej rozumiem aniżeli wasze tłuszcze, fosfory i żelaza, które mi zatruły życie... A i tobie, Zdzisiu, i... wielu innym! Brzeskiemu błyszczały oczy i wystąpiły na twarz wypieki. Dębicki siedział na fotelu z rękoma opartymi na rozstawionych nogach, z wysuniętą wargą, spokojny, jakby nie widział tych ludzi wzruszonych, tylko łańcuchy swoich rozumowań. - Jestem bardzo rozdrażniony... - szepnął Brzeski i zaczął chodzić po pokoju, od czasu do czasu pocierając czoło. - Hę?... - spytał profesor. - Cóż to, gorzej panu?... - Przeciwnie, jest mi lepiej!... - odparł Zdzisław z uśmiechem - daleko lepiej!... Ale zmęczyłem się. Otwierasz pan nowy wszechświat; ale tak różny od tego, który znam, tak przytłaczający swoją fantastycznością, że... mąci mi się w głowie... - Rozumiem... - rzekł Dębicki krzywiąc się. - Tyle się pan naczytałeś o swoich farbach, olejach, komórkach i atomach, że nie miałeś czasu na kwestie filozoficzne. Więc i męczysz się pan jak człowiek, który pierwszy raz wsiadł na konia. góra strony Emancypantki II/XXXVI